


Thank you for the Lie

by Trexi



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arthur Knows, Canon Era, Episode: s02e08 The Sins Of The Father, Gen, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 09:03:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16215833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trexi/pseuds/Trexi
Summary: Arthur is grateful that Merlin stopped him from killing his father, but Merlin doesn’t quite understand why.





	Thank you for the Lie

“Merlin, thank you,” Arthur says. “You showed a surprising amount of courage stopping me from killing my father.”

I shrug, polishing his armour. “Anyone would’ve done the same.”

“Not everyone has magic though.”

I drop the armour. “What?”

Arthur sits at his desk and frowns. “You’ll have to repair those dints.”

“Of course, sire.”

“Sire?”

I cross my arms. “It is the proper address.”

“But you’re you. You only address me properly when we’re alone if you’re annoyed at something or…” Arthur leans back. “Or when I’m mad at you.”

“Well, you’re certainly mad.”

“For saying you have magic?”

I flinch. “Would you stop that! I’ve no interest in playing this game, Arthur. That kind of joke can only end with me on a pyre.”

“I’m not going to have you executed for your magic, Merlin. I thought that much was obvious when I found out.”

“You what?”

“I’m not going to have you executed-.”

“Not that.”

Arthur smiles slowly. “You didn’t know I knew.”

“Of course, I didn’t know that you knew because there’s nothing to know. I don’t know where you got the idea that I, of all people, would have magic. That’s ridiculous. Maybe Morgause drugged you or something with how you’ve been acting lately.”

“ _Mer_ lin, I’ve seen your eyes flash gold countless times. You have the subtlety of a raging dragon. I thought you were merely more comfortable with me not saying anything about it. You know, just in case someone decided to eavesdrop.”

I instinctually check the door’s closed. When I look back, Arthur’s laughing.

“This isn’t funny, Arthur!”

“It really is.”

“Do you have any idea how much I’ve wanted to tell you, but was too afraid you’d cut my head off? I’ve had nightmares of that bloody pyre for over a year. And here you are, already knowing my biggest secret and acting like it’s no big deal.”

Arthur stops laughing. “I apologise. I hadn’t realised you were so big of an idiot, that you honestly believed you could use magic constantly in front of the Crown Prince of Camelot without him noticing. I never should’ve doubted your capacity for sheer stupidity.”

“You’re terrible at apologies.”

“I’m a prince, Merlin. The only one I apologise to is my father, even if I now know he no longer deserves it.”

“What are you talking about?”

Arthur looks at me like I’m an idiot. Okay, that’s the usual way he looks at me.

“The deal he made without thinking about the cost. Honestly, Merlin, are you actually incapable of using your brain?”

“Wait, you believe Morgause?”

“Clearly. I’ll admit my reaction could have been better, but I wasn’t thinking properly until you snapped me out of my rage.” He nods, like that explains everything. “Thank you for that.”

“But-.”

Arthur scowls. “What else could you possibly have to ask about it? Do you need me to treat you like a simpleton and use small words?”

“Shut up a moment.”

“I’m your prince.”

“Shut up a moment, your majesty.”

Arthur smiles. “Better.”

“Right, so you knew the vision was real, but when I told you it wasn’t, you stopped trying to kill Uther-.”

“The King.”

“You stopped trying to kill Uther. Which I’m glad for, really. I wasn’t about to let you start your reign after killing your own father. It would’ve been a dark stain on your kingship that you’d never be free of. I just don’t understand why me blatantly lying to you managed to stop you from skewering your father.”

“If I had killed my father, one of the first things I would’ve done is legalise magic.”

“Well, yeah. So?”

“So, _Mer_ lin. You stopped me from doing that. You, the sorcerer, chose me over magic. I thought that was just a sign of your immense patience, but clearly, I was wrong. You didn’t know I knew. You honestly believed you were turning me against magic. You were willing to do so to protect my father, and in turn, my future. That’s why I thanked you, Merlin. You’ve shown me that a magic-user can act selflessly, for the good of the kingdom, not just because they have some hero complex with saving their prince.”

“Oh.” I levitate the armour into the air and smile when Arthur doesn’t flinch at the magic. “You’re welcome, I guess.”

“Well, now that that’s cleared up, we might as well talk about how much you can do with your magic and how many more chores I can give you if you’re so willing to cheat in doing them.”

I drop his armour. “You know what? I think Gaius needs an update about this little situation right this second.”

I run for the door.

“Repair my armour before morning!” Arthur calls.

“Of course, sire!” I shout back.

Arthur knows about my magic. I think my conversation with Gaius might be a little louder.

**Author's Note:**

> There's no doubt that Arthur would tease Merlin mercilessly every time he catches Merlin subtly (blatantly) using magic in front of others after this.


End file.
